A RWBY Spinoff: GRAY
by Reddmimo
Summary: Ruby Rose is transferred to Beacon academy, moving her two years ahead of everyone else. But what about her friends still at signal? Join Ash Grey, Rasp"Razz"Berry, Azure"Z"Bleu and Yin Ink as they head into Vale for a hectic field trip that will change their lives forever! (NOW FEATURING NEW SIGNAL SHORTS FROM BEFORE RWBY!)
1. Prologue REmixed

[Z and Razz walk through the entrance of the White Fang hideout with heist. As they enter a White Fang guard notices them.]

White Fang Guard: Hey you two.

Z: ...

Razz: ...

White Fang Guard: You with the blue cat ears and the pink tail, I'm talking to you.

[The duo stops and turn around facing the guard. He was a tall and lean man with what looked like a tail wrapped around himself, acting as a belt. He wore the standard white fang soldier attire with an ammo belt over his shoulder and he held a large machine gun in his hands, not at all looking over cumbered.]

Z: Y-yes?

White Fang Guard: You aren't leaving your post are you?

Z: Uh...

Razz: We were just on our way to the assembly sir; our team leader is still outside.

White Fang Guard: Huh...Expecting anyone you know to show up?

Z: No Sir

Razz: All the people I know don't agree with what we do.

White Fang Guard: *sigh* Yeah well, they wouldn't be the only ones.*turns around* Things weren't always like this you know.

[As the Guard began to walk away from them, Z noticed that the emblem on the back of his shirt had the original white fang logo painted red on it; he took note of that.]

Razz: That was close huh?

Z: Yeah…let's keep moving.

[Razz and Z make their way to the assembly. The room was packed with white fang soldiers and Faunus followers alike. Z had never seen so many types of Faunus before as most of them at his school are either some type of dog or whatever animal has antlers.]

Razz: I can't believe how many people actually follow these creeps.

Z: I know right? Don't they know what these guys really do?

Razz: Actually Z, I think they might know exactly what they're all about…they're just too hurt to see how wrong it is.

[Razz and Z fell in line with the other soldiers and tried to act natural. Since there were a lot of people in uniform they did not stand out at all. Z saw the people towards the right did not have uniforms on so they must have been new recruits. I guess stealing the uniforms was kinda pointless on his part huh?]

Razz: I think we're good for now; time for phase two.

Z: Okay.

[Z closed his eyes and began to focus really hard on his four friends. He tried picturing their faces for so it would be easier to find them. Did I mention Z is kinda a telepath?]

Z: We're in position. GRAY Team check in.

Ash Grey: I'm here.

Razz: Gray two standing by.

Z: Azure Bleu is set(why did i say my own name?)

Yin Ink: Still moving into position. *Crunch Noise*

Razz: What was that?

Yin: ...Nothing.

Razz: Mhm.

[Ash was at the main entrance where why knocked out three guards and stole their uniforms, while Yin was somewhere else in the building finding another way in because he's a ninja dude from atlas. Also they are speaking telepathically through Z to each other in case you didn't know.]

Ash: Looks like you're getting better with your semblance Z.

Z: Thanks.

Ash: Razz, Z, How are you guys doing?

Z: We got in without any major problems. I guess Militia's info was right huh?

Razz: I guess...

Z: She's not such a bad person once you get to know her.

Razz: Whatever you say Z. Just don't be around her when your mother isn't around.

Z: Why do you have such a problem with her?

Razz: I don't like predators...

Yin: Are you implying something Razz?

Razz: No...it's that for someone who's not a Faunus, she seems to be a Cougar to mee...

Yin: XD You're wrong for that Razz.

Z: What?

Razz: You'll understand when you're older kid.

Z: We're the same age…

Ash: How bout we leave that discussion for another time okay? Yin are you in position?

[Yin crouches in the shadows of the sealing. He observed the crowd in the room, searching for his friends and recognized them almost immediately. Their clothes didn't fit them right so that was slightly alarming but he was sure no one would be looking that hard at them...or at least not at Z. For just a moment he started to daze off into a daydream. Something about this place reminded him of home but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. The more he let himself sleep, the more like home it got. Yin quickly snapped out of his dream and came back to himself. He didn't like the silence.]

Ash: Yin?

Yin: Yes sir.

Ash: You doing okay man?

Yin: Yeah, I'm good. What's up?

Ash: How many are armed?

Yin: Uh...just about everyone in uniform. Over 100 people in total are here so yeah…

Ash: Thought so.

Razz: Yin where are you?

Yin: In your mind Razz; just a figmentation of your imaginmanation.

Razz: ...Was that supposed to be funny?

Yin: Well...

Razz: Don't worry, you'll get there one day.

Yin: Oh whatever.

Z: Looks like they're starting.

[A tall man with a sleeveless White Fang shirt walked onto the pulpit waving at the cheering crowd of Faunus. He began to speak]

White Fang Lieutenant: Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours.

[A man with a white coat and black fedora walk on stage. He held a black cane in his right hand and had a snarky smirk look on his face. Sounds pretty familiar huh?]

White Fang Lieutenant: I can assure you that he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long.

[The crowd began to uproar because this person was not a Faunus. Z and Razz stood in silence and casually observe them.]

Yin: Obvious bad guy is obvious.

Razz: You can say that again, he looks like a Jackass.

Yin: That's Racist

Razz: This coming from mister "straight outta Atlas" you're the last person who can talk here.

[While the man moved towards the center of the stage, Azure noticed a girl coming from behind the flag. She had short pink and black hair and wore an outfit similar to the man.]

Razz: Who is this guy anyway? Doesn't sound much like a crowd favorite.

Yin: His name is…

Z: Roman Torchwick.

Yin: ...Yeah, guys a big time criminal with a lot of power and no care for anyone but himself.

Z: He's the same guy me and Ruby stopped from robbing that dust shop the night we went to the tournament a while ago.

Razz: You mean Ruby stopped him from robbing the dust shop. Ruby said you were asleep on the roof of the store and she got taken in by the cops.

Z: I was there if she needed back up. Besides, it got her into Beacon didn't it?

Razz: Yeah, and left me as the only girl on the team.

Ash: Yin what are they talking about?

Yin: He's just giving his speech on why they should trust him and agreeing that humans are bad.

[Roman, snapped his fingers and the flag behind him dropped. A large mechanized robot was hidden behind the flag. As Roman began to speak Azure and Razz stood in shock.]

Razz: What is that thing?

Yin: That's a prototype for an Atlas combat suit to go up against larger Grimm. There were only three working types when I left Atlas.

Razz: Guess they must have just finished them then huh?

Yin: Guess so.

Ash: But why does Roman Torchwick have an Atlas military weapon that's not even been made public yet?

Yin: Not sure. Back in Atlas we suspected that there was a traitor in our midst. The guy that was accused turned out to be innocent but he was killed in an accident before he was proven so; I never thought it was an accident.

Razz: So whoever framed the guy in Atlas must have been the one who killed him and gave Torchwick the suit.

Yin: Seems so. And I have a few idea to who that might…

Ash: Yin?

Yin: …

Ash: Yin, are you okay?

Yin: Azure, to your right is a girl with cat ears and a boy with a blonde tail, right?

Z: Yeah, what about em?

Yin: I think they go to Beacon.

Z: Oh...That's nice...

Razz: He means why are there huntsmen here?

[Z subtlety looks in there direction and notices them talking. He doesn't want to risk breaking the connection between his friends so he can't focus to hard on them.]

Z: What are they saying?

Yin: That they need to get out of here.

Z: Think they are spying on the White fang like us?

Yin: No doubt they are. Then again Huntsmen aren't known for being the quiet type if you get where i'm coming from.

Razz: What's the plan Ash?

Ash: Z, You're the one inside, it's your call.

[There were way too many people here for them to fight off if a brawl started. Sure the team could fight and Ash is even one of the top students at Signal, but they have never even attempted something like this before. The most combat Z had experienced was just sparring with other classmates and Razz was more of a hunter than a brawler. They did have Yin, but just person couldn't change the odds that much. The best option was for them to leave.]

Z: Yin, Razz, we're getting out of…

[Suddenly, the lights go out. Z loses his focus and the link with his comrades is cut. He hears people yelling and fighting but It's too dark for him to see well. Even though he is able to sense people with his psionics it's not the same as seeing with his eyes.]

Razz: YIN GET THE LIGHTS BACK ON!

[Z feels someone grab his shoulder and does not hesitate to strike at them. He senses someone else about to hit him but he ducks and fires his gun in there direction.]

Z: Razz where are you?

[Z sees two people jump through the window in the ceiling and hears the robot start up. Someone catches Z off guard and lunges themselves onto himself, losing his gun. The person on top of him started to hit him repeatedly and he raised his hands in defense. Z starts swinging back hoping to land at least one blow to find their face. He manages to land a hit and then proceeds to grab their head. With all his strength he pulls their head down towards his and rams his forehead into their nose. He sees an orange light radiate from his attacker then flashes away, indicating that there aura has been depleted and most likely is knocked out. He feels them fall onto him with no attempt to catch themselves. Z realizes that the person he just knocked out was a girl and hopes he didn't just hit Razz. As he pushes the unconscious girl off of him as the lights cut back on. The girl turns out not to be Razz though she looks similar to her, aside from the antlers on her head and the orange hair. Z looks up to see Razz standing over him with a White fang soldier in a chokehold and her mask off. As he looks around he notices a hole in the wall and that everyone is staring dead at him in silence.]

Z: *Telepathically* To Razz* Why is everyone looking at us?

Razz: Well we did just beat up some of their soldiers.

Z: Oh…

[Z freezes and tries to find the words to say to get him out of this situation.]

Z: My bad guys, Couldn't see that well in the dark.

[Everyone gasps in shock at what he just said and looks at one another. Don't think those were the right words buddy.]

Z: What is it?

Razz: Faunus can see in the dark dufus!

[Azure freezes in humility to what he has just done. And as luck would have it, the moment he stands up his fake tail came off.]

Razz: Well, looks like the cats out the bag.

[Azure and Razz stand back to back ready to fight the armada of White Fang around them. Yin falls from the ceiling to their side and pulls out his twin sai.]

Z: *Telepathically to Ash* Hey Ash, we might need some backup…

Ash: Yep, Just called the police and told them our location and your weapons are on their way…*clicks a button on his scroll*...now.

[Ash Stands up and walks to the building entrance. He kicks the door down and rushes in, ready to battle.]

Ash: Let's make this fun.

[He transforms his gun into a large, black wheel.]

Z: Yeah...Cue Music


	2. REmixed Chapter 1: IT'S A BRAWL!

[Ash runs down the hallway towards the auditorium, fighting his way through hordes of screaming people trying to escape. As he reaches the room, right away he sees his team surrounded by multiple White Fang soldiers trying to detain them. Ash charges towards them full speed and throws his wheel into the mob of White Fang.]

Ash: Heads up guys!

[The team hear his warning and leap out of the way right before the wheel runs into the White Fang soldiers, knocking them all down.]

Razz: Took him long enough.

Yin: You said it.

[The White Fang begin to fire their weapons at Ash but Razz and Yin quickly engage them up close drawing their attention from him. Ash's wheel roles back to him just as he reaches the free for all that is taking place in front of him. Z tosses Razz a pistol from off the ground and she shoots at the soldiers in front of her. Yin spots two soldiers on the balcony above them so he jumps up to them, throws one soldier over the railing and kicks the other in the face. Razz sees more soldiers running to engage Yin and prepares to climb up to them join him, but out of the corner of her eye she sees someone charging at her and narrowly dodges a sucker punch. The soldier who tried to knock her out is a lot bigger than Razz and had antlers on his head that made him look intimidating. He repeatedly tries swinging at Razz but she is too fast and dodges all his blows. Razz front flips over him and rams her fist into his kidney, making him instantly drop to the ground holding his side. She then grabs him by the face and continuously punches him in the face until she feels him go limp. Razz then drops the unconscious soldier to the ground then runs to the wall and kicks herself of it onto the railing above then pulls herself up to reinforcing Yin. On the ground level, Z is running to cover while firing his gun upon a couple of the White Fang soldiers. When he makes it to cover, Z turns around and sees the lady that was standing with Torchwick sitting behind him casually in an upright position with an open umbrella over her, watching the battle. Z stares at her confused and wonders why she is just sitting there and watching.]

Z: Uh...hi.

?: …!

[The lady notices him and simply stares at Z saying nothing.]

Z: Were you doing something back here or…?

[Keeping silent, the lady simply crosses her legs, faces towards him with a pretty yet disturbing smile on her face. Z thinks of what he should do so that he can get back to the battle without being rude and just leaving.]

Z: Uh...my name is Azure, it's nice to meet you.

[Z held out his hand offering a handshake. The lady smiled and politely shook his hand. For some odd reason, Z got a vibe that she was a dude and couldn't understand why. Figuring this would be a good time to find out, Z asks for her name to see what she sounds like.]

Z: And what might your name be?*Why did i say it that way?*

[Instead of giving a name, the lady changes the color of her eyes from silver to light blue. Z, sitting there confused as to why this person isn't speaking, realizes that his friends are still fighting a gang of criminals while he's talking with some random person and that he should really get moving. Also she was staring at him pretty sinisterly]

?: :)

Z: (._.) …Right...well, It was nice meeting you but I have to go help my friends now so...I'll see you later.

[As Z a gets up and runs towards Ash, the lady watches him until he is out of sight. She then gets up and walk out the hole in the wall...wonder where she's going. Back at where the action is, Ash finds himself being overrun with White Fang Soldiers.] Ash charges them full speed, jumps into the air and lands hard on the back of a soldier, crushing him under his feat. Two other soldiers rush at him and attack with what looked like bats. Ash uses his wheel as a shield to parry them and proceeds to punch the closer soldier in the face, knocking him out cold. The other soldier tries to hit him again, but Ash intercepts the strike mid swing and punches him directly in the chest, forcing a surge of his aura through him and sending the soldier flying across the room.]

Ash: Who's next?

[More White Fang surround Ash but Z quickly dashes to him and stand back to back, ready to face the crowd of Soldiers with.]

Z: You had to say something didn't you?

Ash: My bad.

White Fang Soldier: Guys are you kidding me? These are freaking children! CURB STOMP THE LITTLE FU-!

[Z shoots the White Fang Soldier before she can finish her sentence.]

Z: Ma'am please watch your language. There could be children reading this...maybe.

[The White Fang charge at them and are dispatched one by one pretty easily by the duo. There are too many however so Ash decides they need to spread out more.]

Ash: Z, break off and draw them away.

Z: Got it.

[Just as Z moves from Ash, a soldier gets behind him and puts Ash into a full nelson. Ash tries to break free but he loses his focus and starts to panic, feeling himself slowly losing breath.]

White Fang Soldier: You humans ruin everything. I wish you all would just di…..AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHH

[The soldier the screams and falls to the ground holding his knee. Ash catches his breath and looks up to see Razz on the balcony above him, sniping White Fang and thanks her with a thumbs up; She notices and winks back at him. As he gets back up, Z runs over to help him out but see's The White Fang lieutenant with the machine gun from earlier come out from the back stage.]

Z: We better move.

Ash: Yeah.

[The White Fang lieutenant and opens fire on Ash and Z.]

Z: We could really use some back up right now. Razz, can you hit em?

Razz: Nope, outta ammo. Wish I had my bow right now.

Z: Should we spread it out?

Ash: Yeah. Razz, can you see if there are anymore of those robots here?

Razz: I can try, but the walking death machine over there ain't lettin us go anywhere.

Ash: Alright then Z, go with Razz and tell Yin to get that guy off us

Yin: Already on it.

[While Yin is drawing the fire toward him, Razz flips off the balcony double twist style and runs to the other side of the room with Z and out a door. Yin closes in moving fast enough to dodge the spray of bullets and throws a Sai at the gun's barrel. The barrel explodes and the White Fang around the lieutenant are blinded by the flash, giving Yin the edge he needs. He disarms two of the soldiers with ease and knocks out 3 others. The lieutenant tries to hit him, but Yin is too quick and intercepts the blow with his own, hitting him in the kidney, knocking him on his back and depleting his aura. As the lieutenant struggles to his feat, Yin raises his Sai and transforms it into a revolver, aiming it right between the lieutenant's eyes.]

Ash: Yin, stop! He's done.

[Yin slowly turns his head towards Ash then slowly back at his target. He felt a cold chill when he did that and even though he wore a helmet to protect his identity, he still saw the lack of remorse Yin had from being at Atlas. Ash knew this most likely wouldn't be the first time Yin killed before because he was a trained Atlas commando. Unlike his parents who were Atlas Ninjas and trained to stay hidden and unseen, Yin was trained to be anything they needed him to be. It's amazing how far he's come since the first day at Signal, but he still knew that Yin hadn't fully changed yet. At any moment he could revert back to the cold-hearted soldier he once was.]

Ash: C'mon man, You're better than this.

[This time Yin doesn't look up and stay locked onto the lieutenant.]

White Fang Lieutenant: Go ahead kid, do it. I've seen your type before; thinking you're all high and mighty with your schools and...

Yin: Will you shut the hell up dude? No one cares about anything you've got to say. Your breath stinks.

[Yin ties the White Fang lieutenant up with some rope he just apparently had with him? then gets up and walks towards Ash.]

Yin: I thought you trusted me Ash.

Ash: This coming from a guy who has never even shown me his face.

[Ash is really relieved that Yin didn't kill that guy. Moments later two school lockers come crashing in from the rooftop and land a couple feet from Ash and Yin.]

Yin: Right on time!

Ash: …

Yin: We totally needed those like, 5 minutes ago.

Ash: I know. I'll go get Razz and Z.

Yin: Don't.

Ash: Why not?

[Ash begins to hear the sirens of police car coming closer and closer to the building]

Ash: Of course. Z, Razz, can you hear me?

Razz: Loud and clear.

Ash: Did you find anymore of those Robots?

Razz: No, I think they only brought the one. I guess Roman isn't stupid enough to bring all his toys to one party. I still got this strange feeling like we missed something.

Ash: Z, can you focus your powers to find more of those things.

Z: Yeah...I can try…

Razz: Nuh uh Z, that's it for you.

Ash: Is he straining himself again?

Razz: Yep.

Z: No, I'm fine

Ash: It's alright Z. Wrap it up and start heading our way. We've got company.

Razz: What's up?

Ash: The Cops are here. You and Z should take your disguises off before they find you and think you're White Fang.

[Razz feels her heart drop and stops dead in her tracks. Z does not notice she stopped and run into her, knocking them both down.]

Razz: Wait what?

Yin: Oh here we go…

Ash: You really just want to ditch the shirts. I think you'll be fine without those.

Razz: No! I am not doing that!

[She yells out loud as she and rounds the corner to the auditorium's balcony. Ash looks up towards her with his arms crossed while Yin sits on the floor next to some unconscious White Fang Soldiers.]

Ash: We don't have time to argue about this.

Razz: Shut Up! I'm not doing it!

Z: Razz right now we can't afford to be convicted of association with a criminal organization or whatever.

Yin: Well it's a little late for that now.

Razz: …

Police Officer: Police, drop your weapons and come out with your hands up!

Z: You don't really have any other choice.

Razz: Fine…

[Razz finally begins to take off her shirt, revealing herself to indeed be a Faunus. Although it can be hard to see from a distance, she has 3 pairs of gills on both sides of her neck. She doesn't like showing them because it makes her feel exposed and it's somewhat like not having pants on for her. After throwing it on the ground next to Z's and jumping off the balcony to the ground level, She stands very close to Z trying to hide behind him although she is taller than him.]

Z: Why are you blushing?

Razz: Because this is embarrassing.

Yin: Cute.

[Razz, shocked by what Yin said, turns even more red and looks down trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. As they begin to walk outside hands raised, they are greeted by SWAT cars and many Police Officers pointing guns directly at them.]

Z: Ash.

Ash: Yeah?

Z: I think Yin just ditched us.

[ Ash looks around and notices that Z is right. Yin is gone.]

Ash: Of course (-_-)

Police Officer: Get on the ground and keep you hands where I can see them.

Ash: Hold on officer, we're cadets.

Z: (O_O) What are you doing?

Ash: Just trust me.

[The Officers handcuff the trio and escorts them behind the blockade of Police cars that surrounded the building.]

Police Officer: Who's your C.O.?

[Just as he said that, a short, dark skinned lady with pink hair was walking up to them with a radio in her left hand and a hook sword in the other. Unlike the other Police Officers, who were either wearing a standard patrol uniform or SWAT gear, she only had a bulletproof vest, a gun holster on her hip and a golden badge on her left arm signifying her as a DEA (Dust Enforcement Agency) Agent. To their luck, this was exactly who Ash needed to get out of this problem.]

Ash: Her.

[ Razz and Z turn to look at him and Z Immediately closes his eye and puts his head down.]

Z: Damn.

Police Officer: Captain, are these some of your cadets?

DEA Captain: ... Yes, they are mine.

[She looks at Z for a long time, but Z never looks up at her.]

Police Officer: Should I uncuff them?

DEA Captain: No. Get your car ready and take them back to the station; and find this girl a shirt.

[Once the officer gets to his car, the Captain kneels down and looks at Z waiting for him to look up. Ash and Razz stare in silence, waiting for someone to talk.]

Z: You just had to say something didn't you?

Ash: Just say something and get it over with. We can't get into anymore trouble than we already are.

Z: That's what you think...

[The Captain lifts Z's head up so that he is looking into his eyes and does not say a word. Z, knowing that he must acknowledge him now, forces the words out that couldn't bare to say.]

Z: Hi mom...


	3. Remixed Chapter 2: 12

(Vale City Police Station)

[ It was a simple plan: sneak into the warehouse, wait for the rally to end, grab one of the white fang leaders and leave without anyone ever knowing they were there. But that would have messed up the story so yeah. Now that they were caught by not just the police, but Z's mother who is pretty much in charge of the whole Dust Enforcement Administration in Vale, there was no way they would be getting back to the Lighthouse Prep in time before anyone to notice that they left. Plus it was dark so they already had broken curfew which didn't matter as much for Signal students, but it doesn't help the situation either. And they were most likely going to be brought back to Lighthouse by the Cops, just to get immediately sent back to Patch fro breaking all the rules. They thought that this would have to be the worse day of their whole life, but oh if only he knew what was soon to come. Ash, Razz and Z sat in silence as they waited for Z's Mom to come and question them. They were all placed in the interrogation room since they had a habit of sneaking their way out of the police station unnoticed. Yes this isn't the first time they've been taken by the police. That's a story for another day though. Razz turns to Z who is laying on the ground trying to fall asleep, not to anyone's surprise.]

Razz: Think your mom will tell our parents?"

Z: Maybe. I couldn't get a good read on her.

[Razz leaned against the wall and started to slide down it until she dropped to the ground. She had on a large navy sweater that was much too big and made her look like a character from a network of cartoons they used to watch as kids.]

Razz: So how are we getting out of this one Ash?

Z: (why make it sound like this is a norm?)

Ash: Well let's see here, Yin is most likely not coming for us so there goes that option. Our other option is to just talk our way out.

Razz: Really now?

Ash: Yeah. You see, I've been reading about how strategies on how to talk your way out of any given situation.

Z: ...What?

Ash: The secret to it is just to be polite, confident and clear while pushing your agenda without being blunt about it.

Razz:(that sounds familiar) Do you really think something you read from a book can help us in a situation like this?

Ash: You got any better ideas?

Razz: ...no

Ash: Mhm. just stay quiet and I'll get us out of this. Now when Z's mom gets here, she's gonna want to ask us why we were at a White Fang rally and may try the good cop bad cop tactic. She'll likely have some one here with her to play bad cop since she wants us to think of her as the recognizable face that we can trust to tell the truth. We won't fall for it though because we've trained for this type of thing.

Z: ...

Ash: ...

Razz: …no we haven't.

Ash: Ssssshhh...

[Ash get up and walks to the opposite side of the room, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes from irritation. He pauses, puts his glasses back on and continues with his speech...drama queen]

Ash: They may try and harass us, they may and scare us, they may even try to. But just remember that we...

[Without warning, the door swings open and Z's Mom is standing in there doorway with a box in her hand. She slowly walks towards the table that is in the middle of the room, eyeballing Ash as she places the box down. She then proceeds to sit down in a chair and opens the box, revealing its contents to be...]

Razz: Doughnuts! :D

Z's Mom: Help yourselves. :)

[She pushes the box towards them and Razz leaps to her feet with excitement while Ash sits confused by the reveal.]

Ash: Uh...why...wait what's going on now?

Z's Mom: You guys looked hungry, so I got these for you.

[Razz and Z each take two and happily eat them without a second thought.]

Z: Thank You Mom.

Razz: Yeah, .

Z's Mom: Go ahead Ash...have Some. :)

Ash: (Ծ_Ծ)...I'm Good.

[Ash felt a strange feeling whenever he talked to Z's mother. She was always very nice and kind but very rarely she would do something pretty creepy things like smile sadistically for no reason. And when she did that, it would be for only a split second so you would question if it happened at all. Anyways, Ash sat there watching the doughnuts as Razz and Z's eat them. He started to get a little hungry and his stomach growled at him to eat something. He looked at Z's Mom who was looking back at him, Knowing he was hungry.]

Z's Mom: Are you sure ;)

[As fewer and fewer doughnuts were in the box, he finally gave in. He grabbed at least five doughnuts and Z's Mom snickered to herself as she watched the kids eat.]

Razz: So…when can we go home?

Z's Mom: The Vytal festival starts in a couple of day right?

Ash: Uh...yes ma'am.

Razz:(did she ignore me?)

Z's Mom: You kids plan on watching the tournament matches?

Razz: You bet. We heard that Ruby and Yang are gonna be participating.

Z's Mom: Really?

Razz: Mhm.

Z's Mom: Think they'll come out on top?

Ash: I don't know. There's only been one time ever that first year students have ever won the Tournament. And they were from Atlas.

Razz: What are you on Ash? Of course they've got this.

Z: Not if that Nikos girl from Mistral competes.

Ash: Yeah and don't forget GG is competing also.

Z's Mom: GG...that's your girlfriend right?

Ash: Yeah…

Z's Mom: Oh, so that's why they won't win?

Razz: No way. Yang beat us all that one time when we played pick em up mess em up.

Ash: Yeah well, we'll see when they face off in the tournament

Z's Mom: But you do know that what you guys did will get you sent straight back to Patch right?"

Ash/Razz: Yes ma'am.

Z's Mom: And you won't be able to see you're friends fight either.

[They do not respond to her but she knows they understand. Z's Mom takes the doughnut box and sets it on the ground so she can rest her elbow on the table.]

Z: Isn't there something you can do mom?

Z's Mom: Sure. But first you kids are going to have to be honest with me. Can you do that?

[They all nod in silence but Z goes back to the corner of the room while the others sit at the table with his Mom.]

Z's Mom: Why were you down at that White Fang Rally today?


	4. Dear Ruby

Dear Ruby.

Hey Ruby, it's Azure writing. I know it's usually Razz writing these and it's been awhile since we've talked so I wanted to say sorry about that. Everyone's been pretty busy with school and stuff. I'm sure you have been too. Me and the others have been meaning to call you but, but every time we do, something comes up and we forget to. Good news though, we're in Vale now! The school said that anyone who helped with the Vytal Festival set up would get 15% extra credit so me and the others were like why not right? They're also letting us stay at Lighthaus until the festival is over so maybe we'll see each other soon! Everyone is doing good here also. Ash has gotten a little more serious in training now since the rest of us have gotten. I almost beat him last match but I just couldn't find a way to get around his wheel. I'm still not sure why he made that thing anyways. I know our weapons are an extension of ourselves and all but a wheel as a weapon? I guess that just shows how weird he is right?. Anyways Razz and Yin are doing good too. Nothing's really changed with them since we last talked. Yin is still Yin and Razz is still top ranked fighter in our class with Ash second behind her. I still wonder if she will ever tell us what her semblance is though. I think it might be some kind of telepathy since she never misses when she shoots something. Remember back at signal when we were all in class and there was that fly in the room, and she nailed it from across the room with a pencil and a rubber band? There was no way she could do that without some kind of telepathic stuff you know? Well anyways, Maho's friends have also asked how you were doing. Btw The others and I wanted to know if you started going on mission yet. I tried asking my brother but you know how he is. Since we're in Vale we might be able to help you guys out on a mission or two. Well i'm going to try hard to not fall asleep as much so i can start writing you more. Okay, I hope we see each other soon Ruby. And If you need anything, we're just a heartbeat away and can be there sooner than that. We got your back.

Azure Bleu


	5. Enter The Signal Shorts

Signal Academy. Home of the brave and the bold and only one of many Combat schools Vale has to offer! Located on the small island of Patch, Signal is the place where the children of Patch go who want to become Huntsmen [aka super heroes], control their unique abilities and protect Remnant from the dark shadows that plague their world. Basically it's like the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters only everyone loves these guys! Enter Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. You may know them from the awesome RWBY series as the badass sisters who, along with their teammates Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna, took down Roman Torchwick and prevented the mad from returning to power. but have you ever wondered what it was like before they became the unstoppable team of Huntresses in training? Let's find out shall we?


	6. Signal Shorts episode1 pt1

(Signal Academy, Cafeteria, Three years before the fall of Beacon.)

[We find Yang and Ruby Standing in front of the main entrance of the cafeteria as Ruby takes in the amazingly large room. The School looks a lot smaller on the outside than it does inside.]

Overhead: Welcome new and returning students to another year. We hope that you had fun over the summer and we can't wait to have you in class. For our new students, we are glad to inform you that by the end of the semester, you will have learned all the skills you need to design your very own weapon based on you and your preferences in combat! Violations of expectations swearing, fighting and most importantly bullying will not be tolerated and will result in extreme disciplinary actions. Further details can be found in your student handbook you will receive this morning during your first hour class. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Other then that, have a great first day of school everyone; and remember, keep those signals shining! [Overhead Fades out]

Yang: Well she sure is excited huh sis?

Ruby: Yeah...

Yang: Hey, what's up with you?

Ruby: Oh, it's nothing...

Yang: Aw don't be nervous Ruby. You'll fit in just fine here.

Ruby: I guess.

[Yang and Ruby stand in silence for a few minutes. Ruby looking at the ground and Yang wondering how to make her sister seem less weird….It's really awkward]

Yang: I know! How bout we try to find all your old friends from a while ago?

Ruby: I doubt they would be here Yang and they probably wouldn't remember me anyways.

Yang: Yeah, you're right….*grabs Ruby by the arm*...'guess we're making new ones!

Ruby:No wait Yang!

[Yang drags Ruby to a random girl standing in the corner of the cafeteria by herself.]

Yang: Hey you!

Random Girl: hm?

Yang: You're a freshman right?

Random Girl: Mhm

Yang: Cool, names Yang, and this is Ruby. Say hi sis.

Ruby: Hey...

Random Girl: I'm Garnet Yale, it's nice to meet you.

Yang: Ruby's a freshman too but she doesn't have that many friends.

Ruby: Yang!

Garnet: *chuckles* I get it. You can hang out with me Ruby. [Ruby slowly smiles at Garnet and then looks at her sister. Yang winks at her sister.]

Yang: Great you two can go find your classes together while I go and try to find Jay. Catch ya later sis! [Yang speeds off down the hallway then makes a right out of the cafeteria.]

Ruby: Wait Yang!

Garnet: You're sister seems nice.

Ruby: *sighs* Yeah. I just wish she wasn't so quick to get rid of me all the time.

Garnet: *types something on her scroll* [which is a cell phone in the world of Remnant] I'm sorry what?

Ruby: Nothing.

Garnet: Hey, let me take a look at your schedule.

Ruby: Oh uh, here *Hands over all PERSONAL INFORMATION*

Garnet: Cool, have almost all the same classes together! [Ruby Smiles!] Everything but first hour. [Ruby frowns with sadness:(]

Ruby: Well I mean that's cool, I guess. [The bell rings letting the students know it's time to head to class]

Garnet: Let's go look for your class together okay? *They begin to walk through the cafeteria together*

Ruby: Sure, but what about you?

Garnet: Don't worry about me Ruby *turns to Ruby* i've got all the time in the world.


	7. Signal Shorts episode1 pt2

[Ruby and Garnet walk together down the hallways looking for their class. Ruby looks at the other students and is amazed at how diverse and cool her school is; a couple of boys standing in the middle of the hallway, some girls talking pretty loud for such a early time in the morning. She even notices a few people from her old school but is too shy to speak to them as they walk by. Ruby notices that she is falling behind Garnet and speeds up her pace.]

 **Loud female teen:** *in a piercing loud voice*GAAARNEEEEET! \\(^O^)/

[Ruby and Garnet turn to see who it is. Running towards them was a pale skinned girl with short golden blonde hair and bronze eyes, wearing a yellow jacket with a black skirt. Garnet's eyes widen and she smiled largely.]

 **Garnet:** Maho?! (O.o)

 **Maho:** Oh my gosh it's so good to see you!

 **Garnet:** It's good to see you too Maho! *Garnet and her friend laugh together for a minute while Ruby awkwardly looks at them*

 **Ruby:** (._.) So um…

 **Garnet:** Oh right. *giggles a little* Maho this is Ruby and Ruby this is…

 **Maho:** Mahogany Amarillo, but you can just call me Maho. (^_^)

 **Ruby:** ice to meet you.

 **Garnet:** Maho and I met when we were in Mistral.

 **Ruby:** You're not from here?

 **Garnet:** No, I'm from Windpath.

 **Maho:** I am from Vale, but I haven't been to Patch before.

 **Garnet:** Speaking of that, what are you doing here Maho?

 **Maho:** I just heard that you were going here so I ask my parents if i could too!

 **Garnet:** And they said yes?

 **Maho:** Yeah!

 **Garnet:** But I thought they wanted you to go to Lighthaus.

 **Maho:** They did, but I told them how good of a friend you are to me so they let me come here.

 **Garnet:** That's awesome.

 **Maho:** I know right? *giggles* What about you Ruby?

 **Ruby:** Oh, well i've lived here my whole life. Not much traveling done outside of Vale.

[The two minute warning bell goes off and everyone rushes past the girls to get to their classes]

 **Garnet:** We better get going Ruby. We can't be late getting to class on the first day right?

 **Ruby:** Yeah.

 **Maho:** Where are you guys headed?

 **Ruby:** We're looking for my classroom.

 **Maho:** Let me see. *snatches schedule from Ruby*

 **Ruby:** Hey! ( Ծ_Ծ)

 **Maho:** Cool! We have the same first hour!

 **Garnet:** Nice!

 **Ruby:** Where is it?

 **Maho:** It's right here…

 **Garnet:** Ooooh…

[awkwardly stands in silence for a few seconds]

 **Garnet:** Well I better be going to my class before I'm late.

 **Ruby:** I don't think you'll make it in time Garnet. [Garnet and Maho smile at each other and Garnet begins to walk away]

 **Garnet:** I thought I told you before Ruby. I've always got time. *stops and turns to Maho and Ruby* (^_^) Seya later! *disappears*

 **Ruby:** (0_0)

 **Maho:** (^-^)

 **Ruby:** She can teleport!?

 **Maho:** Yep.

 **Ruby:** That...is...Awesome! (^.^)


	8. Chapter 3: A new day

(Vale, Lighthaus Preparatory Academy, 8:30am)

"Wake up," Ash hears a familiar voice say. He tries ignoring it so that it would go away and he can stay asleep, but he hears the voice again saying "Dude you can't stay asleep all day." Annoyed, Ash sits up and struggles to open his eyes. "Don't tell me you plan on staying here all day" he hears the voice say. Ash sees a blurry figure sitting at the end of his bed with long wearing a black hat, a yellow shirt and baggy pants.

"Do you have to be so loud?" Ash says. He reaches for his glasses on the nightstand and puts them on. A boy that looks no older than twelve with yellow hair is staring at him with a

"Good morning Ash" the boy says in a pleasant tone.

"Hi Yarrow" Ash responds "What's up?"

"We've got training today" Yarrow responds. Yarrow jumps off Ash's top bunk and gracefully lands onto the floor. He always seemed to do things a lot smoother than most people for some reason.

"Are we sparring with the preps today?" Ash asks him, sliding off his bunk.

"Mhm" he said "My brother's been talking about it all morning."

"I can imagine" Ash snickers to himself.

"Okay well i'm gonna go help Razz wake up Z, if it's even possible."

"Good luck with that."

"Oh no, You're coming to" Yarrow says taking something out of his pocket.

"Do I have to?" Ash asks with a sigh.

"No, but what would be the fun in that?" Yarrow says, showing Ash a scroll with a picture of a girl in glasses with black hair, dark skin and dark red eyes. Ash pauses for a moment, looks at the picture and then back at Yarrow.

"Why do you have my scroll?" Ash asks desperately trying to hold back the rage; he doesn't like people touching his stuff.

"You know your girlfriend called you like five times this morning" Yarrow said. Ash walks over to Yarrow and snatches the scroll from him.

"That's none of your business."

"I didn't talk to her if that's what you wondering" Yarrow says, trying not to laugh at his friend as Ash looks through his messages."You two are so cute together."

"You know, you're the only guy I've ever met to use a word like cute to describe another boy" Ash says throwing his scroll onto his bed. "I'm gonna get dressed" he tells Yarrow.

"Okay" he says "don't take too long though."

"That's your problem Yarrow, not mine" Ash responds. Yarrow laughs and watches Ash walk out the room and down the hallway towards the bathrooms. As Yarrow walked towards Azure's room where Razz was trying to get him up, he casually observed the other students in the hallways that were heading to the cafeteria. The students that he was looking at noticed him and waved at him with smiles on their faces. He smiled and waved back at them but once they walked off, he felt sad. You see, unlike the other students from Signal Academy, Yarrow didn't attend there from day one. You see, After a year at school with his brothers, Zelkova and Maize, he requested to go there over staying at Lighthaus Preparatory Academy; the place most upper class citizens of the city send their children for the best schooling Vale has to offer. Located in the middle of the Industrial, Commercial and Residential districts, Lighthaus is a private school that only few people are allowed on its grounds, and even fewer are allowed to attend. Students from Signal travel to Lighthaus every couple of months for a field trip into the city to socialize with their peers and test each other in combat before the Vale Regional Tournament although they are not allowed to roam into the inner campus of the school, as no one outside of the school has ever been there. Not even parents are allowed access to the inner campus; only teachers and students are allowed. Yarrow has seen the inner campus of Lighthaus from when he attended the school and is still treated as a normal student when she comes on the Signal field trips. Since the Vytal Festival is being held in Vale this year, students from Signal have been welcomed to stay at Lighthaus if they choose to do so. But if they wanted to go they would have to not only keep up with school, but also help around the city getting ready for the festival. In anyone eyes, it's the perfect school for children of all kinds. But didn't leave because he didn't like it; he left because after a year at Signal, his sister Mahogany went missing and no one was ever able to find her. Hopefully someday he can reunite with her. Yarrow finally made his way to Azure's room and noticed the door halfway open. He peeked inside to see Razz standing over Z with a bucket of water. She turned to see Yarrow quietly entering the room.

"Shhh" she whispered to him "this is gonna be good." Yarrow looked and signs to Razz "what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm waking him up."

"That's cold blooded" Yarrow signs as he snickers to himself. Razz smiles at Yarrow then turns to Z.

"Z get up man" Razz says as he watches quietly.

"Leave me alone Razz."

"No." Razz dumps the water onto Z and he springs to his feet, coughing as if he was just waterboarded; he kinda was.

"REALLY!?" Z yells at her.

"Good morning Z, we've got a big day ahead of us today!"

"I was busy doing something Razz!"

"What, dreaming?"

"Yes!"

"Bad excuse, try again."

"I hate you."

"I know you mean love." Yarrow and Razz start laughing at Z who was standing on his bed looking like the angriest man in the world.

"Come on Z, don't be like that" Yarrow says trying to stop laughing.

"Yeah, It's just a joke" Razz chimes in. Z, still upset, hops off his bed and walks over to his drawer to get his clothes.

"I'm gonna go take a shower now"

"You already took one Z" Yarrow teases him.

"Don't you have somewhere you should be Yarrow?"

"Nope."

"Well I do" Z says walking out the room "as far away from you two that i'm allowed to be here." Once Z shuts the door, Yarrow and Razz start laughing again. After a couple of seconds to settle down, Razz and Yarrow sit in silence for a moment. Razz stares at Yarrow intensely. She starts to move closer and closer until she is close enough for Yarrow to feel her breathe on his face. Yarrow felt very uncomfortable.

"Um…"

"Yarrow."

"Yes?"

"You are a very, very beautiful boy."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome!"

All of a sudden, a pale skinned boy wearing a Lighthaus school uniform walks in the room.

"What do we have here?!" the boy yells. "Cheating on me with my own little sister now are we?"

"Oh shut the hell up Matsu" Razz says to him walking towards him "there will never be a day in your life that we will ever be together." Matsu puts his arms on her shoulders and then pulls her in to hug him.

"Shhh" he says to her in her ear " you don't have to play hard to get with me. I'm more then happy to give it to you for free." Razz kicks Matsu, really hard down under and he drops to the ground wheezing in pain.

"Now if you want to keep what little bit of a man you have left, I suggest you make it your mission to never touch me again got it?" Razz looks at Yarrow and walks out the room. Yarrow looks at his brother who is still on the ground in pain and snickers to himself at what just happened.

"I think she likes you dude" Yarrow says helping his brother to his feet.

"Oh, ha ha" Matsu says.

"You know," Yarrow starts to suggest " maybe if you were not so mean to her when you two first met, you mighta had a chance with her."

"Ya don't say?" he responds in a irritated tone.

"Why did you start liking her anyways Matsu?"

"Dude, I told you to call me Maize" he says "and I like her because of reasons you'll understand when you start going through puberty." "Oh wait...you won't understand" Maize says smirking at his brother.

"And this is why no one likes you" Yarrow says dropping Maize to the ground.


	9. You Are Not Ready

Dark Blood Report # 340

[Subject Number: 00007f, 0000FF]

[Agent: #3232ff]

[Location: -+ -+ -+ -+++++, -+++++ -+ -++++ -+++ -+++ -++++ -+++ -+ -+ -+++ -++++]

It's been about ten years since the last sign of major change and my last report. I have been occupied with making the proper arrangements for this experiment to proceed according to plan. The locals are unaware of the matter at hand and everything has been set for subject 0000FF to begin its growth. The subject has become less more social with it's peers since enrolling into school. 0000FF has began to act more and more like a normal person everyday, maybe even a better one at that. Being more joyful, positive and calm than before. It still shows signs of remembering what happened before as it will a occasionally have dreams of past events. It has not yet identified these dreams as memories although it has started to record them less in a journal it has created. The more it interacts with others though the less it will have these dream and the less it remembers to records them when they do occur.

As for 00007f, it has not shown any sign of resurfacing. I've tested time and time again, taking Dark Blood samples from 0000FF when possible. The recent samples are not different than they were before we left. It appears the Dark Blood only activates with major trauma and not just negative emotions. 00007f will most likely never reappear unless drastic measures are taken. I have a plan to make this happen and hope it will activate the Dark Blood once again. However it may be difficult observe the subject after I do this, I'm still trying to figure out what I can do to stay close without giving myself up. Hopefully I this will go as I planned and maybe progress will start back up.

[End Of Transmission…]


End file.
